Fab Chanukkah
Fab Chanukkah is an episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer, which is a part of The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011 Audio Episode audio on Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Amelia Earhart - Autumn Reeser *Merriweather - Mark Gagliardi *Carmen Miranda - Annie Savage *The King of Coffee - Paul F. Tompkins *Newsreel Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Judah Maccabee - Chris Hardwick *Paul Maccabee - Mike Phirman *George Maccabee - Paul Sabourin *Ringo Maccabee - Storm DiCostanzo *Kleisternacht - John Ross Bowie Plot Amelia and Merriweather are flying in her Lockheed Electra, and Amelia notes that he seems happier in the air now that he's started greeting the birds that fly by. Merriweather notes that manners are vital, and gives Amelia a gift, as it's Christmas. The chronological disturbance alarm rings before Amelia can open the present, and Merriweather sets cooridinates for 2nd Century Jerusalem. When they arrive, they seee the uprising that lead to the original Chanukkah going on below, but this time there's Nazis involved. They head down to the field of battle once the fracas is over, and meet the Macabees, who are played in the style of the Beatles. After a short argument about smiling, Merriweather interjects that it's an honor to meet them, as they're heros for the ages for defeating an army ten times their size. They suggest all celebrating by dreideling and singing a song about the dreidel. Before they can begin, the Nazis arrive to where they are. Kleisternacht, the nazi, tell them to surrender, as they have a war machine, which they place between the Lockheed and Amelia. The Maccabees, Amelia and Merriweather all scatter, hide and run across the canyon, while being chased by Kleisternacht and his war machine. Carmen Miranda is also there for a short time, but disappears again. A banana peel from from her fruit hat landed in Ringo's path, who fell, but after he fell he also stopped the war machine. After the war machine is stopped, the Maccabees suggest lighting the Menorah, but there's not enough oil to light it. Merriweather suggests Amelia open the gift he got her, which will help keep the lights lit for eight days. Before it's revealed what the gift is, the King of Coffee arrives and scoffs that coffee is a bigger miracle. He commands them to sing, and so everyone, including Kleisternacht, sings a WorkJuice Coffee jingle. :Just one sip :And he'll have you in his grip :You'll drink it by your Christmas Tree :By order of his royal decree :So put away the nog and brew a pot :WorkJuice Coffee :It'll hit the spot! Notes *During the introduction, Amelia says "I swear by the distinguished Flying Cross, which I was the first woman to win, to serve my country!" *Merriweather also introduces himself by mentioning that he was won in a poker game. Continuity Fab Chanukkah is a part of the 98th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. The previous episode is #97 Behind the Scenes at The Thrilling Adventure Hour with Paul F. Tompkins and Paget Brewster. The next episode is #99 Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Sweet and Show Down . However, TAH & The Dead Authors Podcasts Present - Chapter 19 - Authors of the Gospels is an unnumbered episode also released by the TAH podcast before Sweet and Show Down. The previous episode of Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer is #71 Vild Vild Vest and the next episode is #108 Brother vs Brother vs Nazi. Production This episode was recorded at Largo on December 3rd, 2011 and released on December 3rd, 2012. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra Category:Largo episodes Category:Amelia Earhart episodes